Leo
by amylase1706
Summary: Set Series 1, Ep 9. What if Addison hadn't arrived alone? What if she brought her and Derek's son with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first shot at writing a fanfiction, a one shot at the moment, but if people like it I'll continue it as I have plenty more ideas for the story :) Written by me, Beta'd by my sister :) Based on the scene where Addison arrives to Grey's Anatomy, Series 1 Episode 9 :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters**

Derek's POV

There I sat, finishing off some last minute work while I waited for Meredith. I was dreading this conversation; the need of a 'talk' in a relationship usually ended in disaster. I glanced up and noticed her coming round the corner; I put my laptop away and smiled at her.

"Hey, long day; somewhere out there is a steak with your name on it, and maybe a bottle of wine."

She smiled "This is why I keep you around."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and went for it "We need to talk."

"Wine now, talk later."

I sighed with relief; she was averting the subject "You trying to make me drunk, so you can take advantage of me?"

She laughed that laugh, that beautifully addictive laugh; I couldn't help but smile with her "I think I'm starting to like this rule thing."

"Me too." I replied

Excited about the evening ahead, I helped her with her coat and picked my bag up from the floor. That's when I noticed her; a flash of red hair at the other end of the room. I could have recognised that hair anywhere. A black coat was hanging from her shoulders; trust her to come in black. The colour of doom, I thought to myself; something that I undeniably would be in a few moments. I frown and a weight forms in my stomach, until I spot the boy clutching her hand. He'd grown so much since I last saw him; I'd missed a birthday. His ten-year-old face didn't look much different from his nine-year-old face; his dark hair and blue eyes remained the same like mine, but he was at least an inch taller. I didn't even have time to feel guilty as I turned to Meredith, remembering where I was and what was about to happen.

Before Addison could say anything, I looked at Meredith. Her eyes had followed mine to the woman and the boy facing us "I'm so sorry."

She frowned as he ran towards us and jumped into my arms; I crouched to meet him and couldn't help but be over the moon that he was excited to see me too. When I left I had no idea I would be gone for this long. I hated that I had left him with her.

"Hey there, my little man."

He held the hand that I was using to ruffle his hair "Hi dad, you miss me?"

"Of course I did, so very much."

"Guess what?" I looked at him expectantly "I lost another tooth, see."

He showed me the gap where his tooth used to be, I smiled with pride the way any normal father would. Suddenly she's right there in front of me and I catch Meredith's expression out the corner of my eye, it is a look of total shock and confusion.

"Urr…why don't you go over there and have a look at the fish tank? There's even a Puffer fish."

"Cool."

Everyone's eyes followed him over to the tank; Meredith's eyes fixed back on me, as did Addison's. I didn't want to look back, my eyes stayed on my son a while longer, then back at the mess I had created.

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Well you would know if you called me back," She turned to Meredith with that look in her eyes "Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd …and that boy over there is Leo Shepherd"

"Shepherd?" Meredith echoed

I knew that the next words out of Addison's mouth were not going to be good. At all.

"You must be the women who is sleeping with my husband and his father." She said it as a statement, instead of a question; she already knew the answer.

Meredith's eyebrows knitted together, she didn't say anything as she walked away. It felt worse that she didn't speak.

"Your hair is longer." She broke me from my thoughts and stroked my hair; I batted her hand away.

"What are you doing here, Addison?"

"What are you doing here?" She deflected the question back at me "You just pick up and leave; your friends, your practice, your son, you had a life in Manhattan."

"Had, I _had_ a life there, not anymore… and I didn't leave him."

"That's funny I thought you had, because we haven't heard anything from you and he certainly missed you. Now you have a girlfriend here. She seems sweet, very young though, attracted to the whole brain surgeon thing."

A wave of guilt hit me, I had left him. I talked myself down; no, I was going to go back for him. And she has no right to talk about Meredith, she didn't know anything about her.

"Have you come here to win me back because it won't work and bringing Leo just wasn't fair to him."

"That's right, Derek. I flew all the way here just to get you back! Relax, I brought Leo because I had no choice; I have no one to help me anymore. Trust me, I would like no better than to keep him away from you. But I'm here to consult on a TTSS case you guys admitted last week, Richard called me and so he will brief me on the case and we will both be out off your hair sooner then you can say."

"Richard knew you were coming?" I cut in

"He didn't tell you? The hair is great by the way. Come on Leo, lets go find uncle Richard" She held a hand out to him

"Okay, bye dad"

I just stood there, totally bewildered by what had just happened, and watched her walk away with my son.

**Another A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me if you'd like me to continue and if you think the story is written well. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle as it is my first time. :) Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Addison POV**

The dread I should have felt when opening the hospital door dissolved as I thought of seeing Richard again. The feelings of dread and the shock of seeing my husband were gone and replaced. I knew he would be here, but I didn't expect him to be shacked up with an intern, of all people. I noticed my arm being pulled and shaken; Leo was frantically jumping up and down with excitement. It had been a long time since we had seen Richard; Leo was only young at the time, but he still remembered him and Adele- they always joked he was the grandson they had never had.

I knelt down to Leo and smiled, I needed to warn him about the fact that Richard had gone through surgery and could be ill. I looked into his eyes; unfortunately they were the same colour and shade as my husbands, it was like having Derek looking back at me. Unfortunately, this was also the feature I loved most about him. I realised that all of this was my fault; I had made Derek leave. I was the reason behind all the questions I'd answered these last few months; when is dad coming back? The only good thing that had come of this whole situation was that Leo and me had become really close and although he was only ten we had a friendship as well as a mother-son relationship.

"Leo, listen you need to understand that Uncle Richard will be very tired. He's just had an operation on his brain."

He butted in "Did dad do it?"

He looked back at me for an answer expectantly "Yeah baby, he did, but listen you have to be careful and not too loud…. Okay?"

"Can we go in now?" He said impatiently

I smiled at him and opened the door

Richard looked up from the papers he was reading. He hadn't changed at all; a few years old and a bit weary looking but he was still the same Richard.

"Addie." He looked up and shuffled his papers "You made it… I wasn't sure if you would turn up"

"Of course I would, anything for you" I kissed him on the cheek, he returned it, throwing an arm around my neck**.** As he held me tight in one arm, all the stress of the past few months, seemed to disappear. He peered over my shoulder and noticed Leo.

"This can't be Leo? Can it?"

"Don't you remember me, Uncle Richard, I know your eyes aren't working well at the moment."

"Of course I remember you silly, get up here and give me a hug"

Leo jumped up onto the bed and swamped Richard in a hug. I couldn't help but smile; Richard looked over Leo's head and smiled back at me.

"So how is school?"

Leo settled beside him "Good. I'm top of the class."

Richard gasped dramatically "No way. You will be working for me soon."

"I'm only ten, Uncle Richard."

Richard and me laughed at him; I slid back into the chair in the corner of the room and watched Richard give Leo the 20 questions.

**Derek POV**

I hadn't had much time to think about Addison or Leo because as soon as they had left my pager had gone off. As I walked down the corridor to see who my next patient was my heart began to pound, as it always did when I arrived to a patient. However, it didn't rival the pace of my heart a few minutes ago. I walked into intensive care and passed Izzy Stevens and Alex Karev, Meredith obviously hadn't spoken to them yet because Izzy smiled at me. I didn't think I'd ever seen Karev smile. I looked through the glass doors and that when I saw Joe; he was the owner of the bar Meredith and me had met in. I picked up his notes and realised with excitement that the only option for Joe was a stand still surgery. The interns were going to go crazy over this; maybe this would sweeten Meredith up a bit. I spotted Meredith, Christina and George had arrived. That's when I realised that they knew. When I walked out the looks I got could have killed me.

"How's Joe?" George looked at me, genuinely concerned

"He's going to need a stand still surgery." I wanted to see if Meredith would show any emotion; she didn't. However, Christina did, she promptly pushed down her excitement due to allegiance with her friend. So I passed the notes to Meredith, her face lit up slightly, but she still wouldn't look at me.

"I'm drunk."

"Meredith…" I knew she wasn't going to forgive me easily, but I needed a chance to explain.

"I'm going home to bed." She turned and left; I went to follow her, but there was an assault course of interns in the way, with each one moving to block my path with every step I took.

Meredith had made it to the entrance and into the rain by the time I caught up with her.

"Meredith, please… Can we talk for a minute?" I stopped in front of the doors as she turned to face me; her hair was wet and her eyes devoid of anything, but heartbreak.

"What, Derek? What do you want?"

I stuttered pathetically "I just want to explain."

She cut me off "No, Derek… What is there to explain? You have a wife and a son and all I have is this feeling of betrayal."

As the tears set in, George appeared with an umbrella and wrapped his arms around her to take her home. All I could see was that look on her face, that purely distraught face. That's it; I had to talk to the chief.

**Addison POV**

Leo's jet lag had finally caught up with him; I wondered if it ever would at one point; he was talking Richard's ears off. I sat at the end of Richard's bed telling him all the gossip from New York, deliberately leaving Derek and me out of it. That was when Derek walked in. I knew it was him from the look on Richard's face. I turned around, realising that I had to let these two have it out.

"I should be going."

"You shouldn't even be here." Derek muttered under his breath with his eyes on Leo.

I chose to ignore it and turned back to Richard "Richard, I will see you in the morning."

I turned to pick Leo up, but Derek was in the way. We made eye contact and all the memories of our past came flooding back to me. I thought he wasn't going to move, but we just stood there, staring at one another. He shifted his weight, then moved to the side. I started to pick Leo up as careful as I could so not to wake him, but this job had always been Derek's before. He would carry him upstairs whenever he fell asleep on the sofa after movie nights and parties. He thought I didn't know, but he would stand in the doorway for a few minutes just watching him sleep before he came back downstairs. Leo stirred as I tried to get my arm around his back; I felt Derek's hand on my arm. He pulled me to one side and then picked Leo up seamlessly in one quick movement. We made eye contact again, he put Leo back into my arms. I left quickly, feeling his and Richard eyes burn into the back of head.

When I was out of the room, I stopped and listened just outside the door. Derek and Richard's voices were raised; even with the door shut, I could hear them.

"What is she doing here, Richard?" I could imagine Derek's face. His blue eyes always looked more attractive when he was angry.

"She's consulting on a case." Richard said very casually.

"You know what I mean, Richard, you should have told me she was coming." Derek was getting more frustrated at the situation.

"You need her, Derek, and Leo needs you."

I heard Derek scoff, before he turned and left. I quickly moved to the side of the door and watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone, sorry this update has been such a long time coming. I have really struggled with the ending and even chopped a big bit out. I'm still not 100% happy with the end. Anyway it's a long chapter to make up for it being so late. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy **

**Meredith POV**

I didn't want to go to work, but I had to. I pulled myself out of bed and let my feet carry me to the bathroom. I caught my face in the mirror and stared into the reflection; what a downgrade from her to me. That's what made this whole situation worse, Addison had her designer clothes and her hair always perfect even in the worst time; I looked like I'd walked in off of any old street corner. I _had_ just woken up, so I cut myself some slack. I still didn't want to see either of them today.

I snuck into the hospital, peeking round corners and sneaking down the corridors until I found the locker room. The Intern locker room would be safe, he wouldn't dare enter; my next safety blanket would be Christina, but she wasn't there. I sank my head past George, Alex and Izzie. She was talking to George about his fight with Alex; the thought made me smile. I changed into my scrubs and put my stuff into my locker.

Dr Bailey arrived. She still scared me. "O'Malley, report to the chief room. Grey come see me. Who was on call last night?" None of us were brave enough to answer. "The charts are a mess and need re-doing."

I did up my watch and looked up to see Bailey.

"Aren't you Miss Popular? You've been specially requested, follow me."

I followed Bailey, hoping it wasn't Derek who had requested me. Bailey pointed down the corridor; there he was, talking to Burke. Burke was the interim chief while Richard was out of action. As I walked forward the conversation became clearer; they were talking about Addison, great. Time slowed as I saw her heading towards them in her pink scrubs; that was when I realised it was her who had requested me. She must be trying to scope me out.

"I'm just checking if Dr Burke has secured the-"

"Intern you requested, he did." I finished Addison's sentence.

Derek and Burke just looked at each other, they all but ran away; this left me and Addison to stare each other out.

**Addison POV**

I couldn't help but fire questions at Meredith, I didn't mean to, they just kept coming out "Define TTTS?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Twin-Twin Transfusion syndrome; conjoined foetal twins." She batted back, she was confident in herself

"Connected by?" I tested her again; trying to knock her down a peg or two, see if she'd done her homework.

"Blood Vessels in the Placenta." She was good; this one would trip her up.

"Which means?" I looked up waiting for an answer. She couldn't answer, her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she was stumped. I didn't mean to smile, but seeing her slip up gave me the satisfaction and the upper hand I'd wanted. I answered for her "One twin gets more blood than the other. One gets too little, the other too much; endangering the lives of both of them" I paused not sure whether to say the next part; it was uncalled for, but again, I couldn't help it "I would expect you to know that, Grey."

Thankfully the mother of the twins butted in to stop me from interrogating Meredith further.

"They told me there was little chance anything could be done." She looked between us, a deep set frown had taken place on her forehead; her worry was worsened by the emotional exhaustion the pregnancy was putting on her.

"There isn't unless you are one of a handful of surgeons in the world who know how to separate foetal blood vessels, which, lucky for you, I am." I smiled at her "The surgery will be booked for tomorrow and if you have any questions then please ask Dr Grey. She's one of the hospital's most popular intern's." We left the room together.

"I could have answered your question, if you had given me the chance" Meredith was annoyed, as she should have been; she'd waited this long to bring it up again.

"I'm tough on everyone, not just the woman that my husband sleeps with." She cocked an eyebrow at me; I didn't bother answering it "Now, get her an ultra sound, please."

**Meredith POV**

As I did the ultra sound I was so angry with myself; I should have been angry with her. Why didn't I answer the question; I knew the answer. I was getting more frustrated; the fact that the mother of the twins' was talking about her ex-husband's affair wasn't helping. That's when I spotted it on the ultra sound; I had to go find Dr Shepherd.

I found her; she was arguing with Derek, they were arguing about me. I didn't have time to worry about that, I just burst in on their conversation.

"Dr Shepherd-"

They both answered in unison "Yes."

I turned to face Addison. Derek looked between me and Addison, then down at the floor. "Labs confirmed what looked like abnormality on the ultra sound; I think you should look at them."

"Fine, let's go." Addison walked past me

"Meredith-" Derek called down the hallway after us

"Don't." I said bluntly, following Addison.

Addison confirmed what I had thought "We have detected the beginning of heart failure in the twins." Their mother paled, I could see her trying to form something to say, but she couldn't. "Don't be alarmed." Addison did have a nice bone in her body after all.

"Are they going to be okay?" She stumbled over her words.

"I'm going to take you into surgery now," She turned to me "Book the OR." My mind was still processing what was going on "Move." Addison looked panicked as well, but she'd never let anyone know it.

As I watched her start the surgery, I couldn't help but admire her, she saved both babies. She was a brilliant surgeon, I realised it would now be even harder for me to compete with her if I wanted to.

"You okay, Grey?" Surgery must have melted her harsh shell.

"Yes."

**Addison POV**

The surgery went without a hitch, I was eager to tell their mother when she came round; as soon as she felt up to it, we did another ultra sound. "There we go, just a small scare." I smiled at her

"And the babies?"

"They are both absolutely fine." I was pleased with my work. I moved off the bed and stood up "Dr Grey will be back to check on you later on"

Her face hardened and she frowned again "I would rather Dr Grey be taken off the case."

"Why? Is there a problem?" I looked at Dr Grey, who looked back at me blankly.

"No, not a problem… She reminds me of someone I'd rather not think about," she paused and looked at Dr Grey "Someone that my husband liked a lot though, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean." I was confused now.

"She's sleeping with your husband, isn't she?"

I sighed; I couldn't believe I was about to defend Meredith. None of this was her fault, I just wished it was.

"Ms Philips, I lack Dr Grey's class and patience so I'm just going to say this frankly. My husband didn't cheat on me; I cheated on him, so the wronged woman? Dr Grey." I caught Meredith's expression out the corner of my eye, she was looking at me in disbelief "So, I think you owe her one huge apology."

I left the room extremely embarrassed; I don't like airing my problems in public. However, my mood was immediately improved when I saw Leo. I had missed him; we had spent very little time apart since Derek had left. He had always come to the hospital in New York with me. I wanted to keep him out of the way of the whole Meredith situation so he had been to a child minder today. He ran up to me, excited to see me too. I gave him a tight hug and decided I was never going to let him go again.

"Mum, I can't breathe." He choked dramatically.

"Sorry, I missed you that's all" I looked at him.

"I missed you too." I was about to pull him back into my arms when we were interrupted by a different intern.

"Dr Shepherd," I turned around "We have an emergency; there's a woman who needs your attention now. Her baby is in extreme distress and needs delivering, but it's going to be extremely premature."

"Isn't there anybody else who can do it?"

"No, I don't think so."

Interns, I sighed. I looked down the hall, but the child minder was gone. Maybe I could find Derek to have Leo… No, I didn't need him. Then I spotted Meredith coming out of Ms Philips' room; I had no other choice if I wasn't going to go to Derek.

"Grey, I need you to do something for me."

She looked agitated "Yes, Dr Shepherd."

"I need you to watch Leo for me."

"What…. No, no I can't."

"Look, he will be fine, I promise and it won't be long, just a c-section" I turned to Leo quickly, so Meredith couldn't say no again. "Okay buddy, I have to go do another surgery, so you get to stay here with Dr Grey is that okay?"

"Yeah, as long as you're not too long."

I kissed him on the forehead and we smiled each other.

**Meredith POV**

I looked down at Leo, still reeling from what Addison had just told the patient about her and Derek. Like I wasn't struggling with all this stuff already; now I was looking at the miniature of Derek, a perfect mixture of him and Addison. I didn't know two people you hated so much could go together to create something so sweet. I also didn't think Derek was married, so shows what I knew.

"Hello." I finally muttered

"Hi, can you play cards?" He asked with excitement.

A few minutes later, we were playing go fish in our normal intern hang out zone aka the spare beds in the hallway; he was beating me every time fair and square.

"So, are you going to be a brain surgeon like my dad?" he looked up at me with Derek's eyes. "Do you have any two's?"

"I don't know yet… and no, go fish" He picked up a card from the pile "Do _you_ want to be a brain surgeon? Do you have any threes?"

He passed me a card from his hand and answered very quickly "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to have a beeper and then it goes off all the time. You have to leave parties, dinners… even Christmas." I looked at him trying not to laugh and sympathising with him at the same time. He gave me his cheeky smile; I could not help but smile with him.

"Do you have any fives?"

I passed him the card.

"I've won," he paused "again." He grinned, but he wasn't boasting, it was a sweet, proud of himself grin.

I collected the cards and began to shuffle them. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him about Derek and Addison. They weren't fair to ask him; they had to be saved for Derek. My thought pattern was soon interrupted.

"Meredith, can I ask you a question?"

I looked at him and hoped that the question was not about the birds and the bees "I s'pose, what is it?" I dealt four cards out each.

"Are you friends with my dad?" He peered over the top of his card which he was holding up to his face.

"Sort of…why?" I put down a pair of cards.

"Because my mum is friends with my uncle mark… that's why dad left."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Dad left and then uncle mark came."

I wanted to ask more, but I knew it wasn't appropriate. Leo butted in on my thoughts.

"You don't think my mum will make us go back to New York and leave dad again do you?... because your friends with dad?" he looked down.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

He nodded unsurely.

"I don't know."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was more fun to read then write. Please review give me some confidence in my writing. Big thanks to my sister for proofing and editing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone, once again this has taken me longer to get up then I thought, so I'm very sorry for the late update. I'm quite happy with this chapter so I hope you guys like it to. Thanks everyone who reviewed last time I'm very great full to you all.**

**Thanks to my sister for proof reading I'm very great full and thanks to deslil for a brilliant idea.**

**Derek POV**

The trailer wasn't noise proof at all, so when I heard a car coming up the path I peered out one of the small windows. It was Meredith. She stopped the car, but it didn't look like she was going to get out. It was raining as usual so I grabbed a coat before going outside; I stopped at the end of the deck and stared at the car.

She got out and leant against the front "I've just spent two hours playing cards with your son"

I sat down on the step and looked to Meredith, slightly jealous of fact that she had spent time with him "He's great, Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. I spoke to your wife today; she said that she cheated" She tried to make eye contact, but I looked down at the floor to avoid it.

I wanted my chance to explain and now I had it, but I just wanted the ground to swallow me up "I came home one night, opened the front door as usual, but something didn't feel right…" I looked up from the floor to her; she didn't speak, waiting for me to go on, when I didn't she came and sat next to me "I went upstairs and checked on Leo, he was sound asleep. I carried onto mine and Addison's room, putting off the inevitable… and that's when I stepped on it… A jacket which wasn't mine." I looked to Meredith again, she gave me a supportive look "It belonged to my best friend, Mark. So I got my stuff and left." I looked to Meredith and waited for her to say something.

"How could you leave Leo?" She paused "…you can't tell me you didn't miss him, because you couldn't hide your face last night, and how you felt when you saw him again."

"I didn't plan to stay here, it just happened. I saw the chief, he offered me a job and then I met you."

She stood up, my eyes followed her. She turned back to look at me.

"Its not enough."

That's all she said. She got back in the car and was gone.

As I pulled into the car park the next day I saw Addison getting out of a taxi. I started to see red. I got out of my car and slammed the door, I focused on catching up with Addison; she was hurrying into the hospital, so I shouted after her "Addison…"

She whipped her head around, although she was supposedly only here for a case, I could see in her eyes she was happy to see me. She wouldn't be for long.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

She looked from me to the door and back again, frowning confusedly "Walking across the car park?" She paused and looked at me "What does it look like?" Her attitude was back.

"What gives you the right to tell Meredith what happened?"

"I was protecting her."

"You were what?"

"Protecting her, there was a patient. Anyway, why does it matter?"

"Because I should have been the one to tell her."

"Aww, well I'm sorry, Derek," That patronising, sarcastic tone was back in her voice "Sorry that you didn't get to milk how betrayed you were and how hurt you are just so you could get her back."

I looked at her in total dismay at what she had just said; I wasn't the bad guy that she was making me out to be "You know what, Addison? I'm done talking to you. Just go back to New York and stay out of my life."

"Would you like that, Derek? Because you know what, if I go then so does Leo." Pure evil in her eyes now; the mention of Leo just made me more angry.

"So, that's why you had Meredith babysitting?"

"What are you talking about now?" She was losing her patience with the conversation, but so was I.

"He's just a pawn to you isn't he?… You could have come to me last night and I would have looked after OUR son. But no, you can't do anything for me can you? It's all about you; It's always all about you."

"You know what, Derek? You can say and think anything you like about me, but don't you ever say I use Leo as a pawn because you're the one who walked out on parenthood these last few months, so you don't have any right."

We just stared at each other in total silence until she turned on her heel and left me standing alone in the car park.

**Addison POV**

As I walked away I realised he was right, I had used Leo as a bit of a pawn yesterday; I should have asked Derek, I didn't because I knew it would make Derek happy. The thing was Leo missed him so much; it wasn't fare to him, to keep him from Derek, just because I didn't want him to be happy. I didn't want to turn around but I knew I had to, not for Derek, but for Leo.

"What time do you finish work?" He began walking straight past me. He had the wrong end of the stick "Not for me," He turned around "You could have Leo, when you're done… take him for pizza, I don't know."

His face lit up. "All my surgeries are done by 3, I could pick him up after then?"

"The childminder's dropping him here at two to see Richard again. He's been bugging me ever since we last saw him."

"I bet he has." Both of us reminiscing about how close Richard and Leo were.

"You could collect Leo from Richard's room after you're done."

"Okay." He smiled, the same smile that made me fall in love with him and the same smile Leo had.

**Derek POV**

Meredith wasn't speaking to me, but the idea of spending some time with Leo again, just made everything better. I moved a few surgeries around so I could be at Richards's room at 2; so I could just have a few extra seconds with him. Something Addison had said to me this morning had hit me hard; when Addison did go back to New York, Leo would be leaving as well and I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I was in Richards's room at two sharp; I thought it would take me longer to argue with Richard about clearing him for surgery and at about ten past two Addie would arrive with Leo so I wouldn't look to suspicious and then a quick 45-minute surgery.

"Stay still." I was talking to him as though he were a child; Richard kept moving as I tried to shine the light into his eyes.

"That's it-" Richard was getting frustrated.

"That's not it, stay still…"

"It is it. I can't stay still because you keep shinning that light in my face."

"I have to if you want me to discharge you and clear you for surgery." I put the light back in my pocket and then I spotted Richard's worst nightmare and I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"What makes you think he wants discharging?" The look on Richard's face was priceless as Adele walked into the room "Derek, don't you know this place will fall apart without him?" I smiled at Adele, just waiting for her to give Richard what for, some pay back for him calling Addison.

"Adele what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on holiday."

"You are in so much trouble, mister." She kissed him on the check "Having brain surgery and not telling me."

"It was only small procedure…" He tried to dig him self out of the giant hole he was in and it was funny to watch.

"It was still brain surgery."

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation, Adele" Adele shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't know what a vacation is, so how would you know how to ruin one?"

Richard just looked at Adele "How did you find out?" Both me and Adele were silent.

"You called my wife?" The coin had dropped, he knew it was me.

"You called mine..." Still bitter about it. "Anyway, having someone home with you is the only way I'm letting you go home."

"Fine." Richard was defeated.

Then I heard her.

"I thought I saw a fabulous looking woman walk by." I didn't turn around, but I could imagine her leaning in the doorway cup of coffee in hand.

"Addison." Adele's face had lit up and she walked over to Addison to hug her. "I told Richard that you and Addie would get back together."

"I'm here on a case" Addison corrected her and I clarified the matter.

"Addison and I are over Adele."

"It's not like we're divorced…"

"Practically divorced." Things were starting to get heated.

"You've had counselling?" Adele was concerned.

"We had adultery and that was enough." Adele began to cough, as I turned round I saw Leo standing behind Addison. In the heat of the moment I had total forgot about Leo being with Addison. By the look on Addison's face so had she.

Both me and Addie looked at Leo; I was just waiting for him to burst into tears or do something. That's when it hit me, I had no idea what Addie had said to him about me leaving, about me and her and about why they were here. Did he know about the separation? About mark? Adele broke the awkward moment as she wrapped Leo up in a hug.

"Hey, there's my favourite man."

"Hi Auntie Adele, I missed you." Leo seemed to be fine with what had just happened or he'd totally ignored it.

"I missed you more. Now, you need to tell me all about school, your friends, everything. While we let your mum and dad do their surgeries."

By the time my surgery was done the events from earlier had vanished and I was once again excited about seeing Leo. Even if I may have had to answer some awkward questions. I skidded round the corner into Richards's room; Leo was sitting on Adele's lap watching TV.

"Dad," He jumped down "Where we going then?"

"How about pizza?"

"Yay."

"Right, say goodbye to Richard and Adele"

He jumped up onto Richard's bed and hugged him and then Adele

"Bye."

"See you soon." They replied in unison.

An hour or so and most of a pizza later, me and Leo were playing flick football with a rolled up napkin.

"So Buddy, how's school?"

"It's really good, there's a new jungle gym and my new teacher is really nice as well."

"New teacher?" he looked up at me like I was being stupid

"Yes dad, I'm a year older now remember?" I smiled, feeling rather stupid now as well "She's called Mrs Michaels."

"That's a nice name." I looked into his blue eyes and was so proud to be his dad; that he was all mine.

"I finished building the model plane." Guilt crashed over me; we'd been building this plane for a while together and he'd done it without me. He was getting so big.

"You did? Aren't you getting clever."

He nodded with his cheeky smile and took a sip of his milkshake "I painted it your favourite colour."

"Really blue."

"Yeah, well mum did help a bit with the painting. She's a really good painter."

"I know, she painted the animals on your wall."

He flicked the napkin at me "Goal." He shouted at the top of his lungs, which got us some disapproving looks.

"I think you've won." I slouched back down into my seat and put my hand through my hair, Leo studied me and then copied.

"Think?…I did win." He stuck his tongue out at me

.

"Cheeky monkey…"

He looked at me with confusion, like he was trying to work out a maths equation.

"Out with it Leo, come on."

"What did you and mum mean earlier?"

I knew what he meant, but I pretended I didn't. "When?"

"When you said you were divorced?"

"Nothing, we meant nothing." I didn't know what to say. I crossed my fingers under the table hoping that 'nothing' would be a good enough answer for him.

"Liar." He sat there waiting for me to respond, he'd caught me out, it kinda made me proud at how smart he was.

"Okay, you want a man to man chat?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes mums and dads fight," I stopped myself, I needed to be honest with him, but not too honest. "Look, even if me and mum did for some reason- I'm not saying that we are, or that we will- but if we did divorce, we'd still love you. It wouldn't change that."

"Promise?" He raised his eyebrow

"Promise."

"Pinkie promise?" He reached his arm over the table and waited expectantly.

I laughed "Pinkie… Want the last piece."

There was no answer because his mouth was already stuffed with the last bit.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone and please review let me know if you liked it or what you want more of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone, firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews really help; they let me know that what I'm doing is right and that you are still enjoying reading. I really enjoyed this writing chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. There's a flash back to the early Addison and Derek days in this chapter.**

**Addison's POV**

I gently tapped the top of the incubator as I waited for Derek to show up. He was taking his time, just to wind me up. I thought after spending sometime with Leo yesterday, we might have moved on from the sulking; we actually had a civilized conversation when he dropped Leo back to the hotel. I was waiting for him to do a consult on preemie I had. I looked over to Izzie Stevens, who was filling in the babies chart and then back to the tiny little baby. I touched her warm hands. I needed Derek's help, otherwise she wouldn't survive.

I jumped as the door banged open. Derek made eye contact with me and then looked from Dr Stevens to the baby.

"Can I have the chart please Dr Stevens?"

"Yes, Dr Shepherd" She got up from the rocking chair and passed the chart to Derek.

Derek studied the notes carefully then looked up "Where's the mother?"

I rested my head on my hand and sighed. "Gone, she stuck around long enough to get her addicted and then left." I looked back down to the baby and held her hand.

"When you told me you had a newborn with an invasive mass, you forgot to mention that she was premature, underweight and addicted to narcotics."

"I know it's a long shot Derek but-"

He interrupted me "Addison, there's no way she's going to survive spinal surgery." He walked over to the incubator and passed the chart back to Stevens.

"You don't know that."

"Even if she does, she's going to suffer from seizures. She's just going to live a short and painful life."

"You don't _know_ that" I was getting annoyed now; I wasn't sure if it was because Derek wouldn't do what I wanted him to do or that I didn't want him to give up on her.

"Its my job to know that."

"You're not God, Derek"

He frowned "What?"

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just you don't get to decide."

He turned his head to face me.

"Don't call me honey."

"Fine, Dr Shepard, what would you have done if someone had said that about Leo?"

"That's not fair, it wasn't the same…"

I needed a new strategy because he was just shutting me off. I looked over at Stevens, she was obviously slightly uncomfortable with all are bickering.

"Look, if she going to have a chance of survival, which she does, then you have a responsibility."

"Don't talk to me about responsibility." He bit at me.

"You took an oath."

"What do you now about oaths?"

I looked down at the floor. "I messed up, Derek…"

"You slept with my best friend… on my favorite sheets."

"They were not your favorite."

The tension in the room could now be cut with a knife.

"I'm going to go." Stevens looked at both of us and left.

Derek looked over to me "Don't do this, Addison."

"She's a fighter, she's come so far."

"Don't make her life more painful, Addison. Let her go in peace."

"She needs someone, Derek."

He walked away. He always walked away.

**Derek POV**

I walked out of the door past another preemie being brought in. His worried parents walked next to him; I smiled at them, which they tried to return. Seeing preemies always reminded me of Leo, but with Addison having mentioned it, had brought it to the front of my mind. I turned around and looked back down the corridor at the glass window into the NICU and all the memories came back.

**10 years ago**

There she was, I'd been looking everywhere. She was leant up against the glass, hand pressed against it. Despite everything that had just happened, she looked beautiful. She always did when she dressed down, just pure, natural beauty. I sighed as I saw a tear drop down her face. I made my feet move to meet her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She didn't acknowledge my presence so I squeezed her a little tighter; her head moved and dropped onto my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and looked forward through the glass. The hospital felt different when you were as a patient or relative and tonight it felt weirder then ever.

Addison pulled against my grip and turned to face me. Her eyes locked onto mine and I smiled at her; I didn't feel much like smiling, but I wanted to comfort her. She placed her head on my chest and I held her tight again.

"What are we going to do, Derek?" She was fighting back the tears.

"Well…" I paused, not knowing what to say to help her feel better "We're going to go in there and hold our son's hand."

"I can't." She choked out

"Yes you can, come on, I'm going to be right there with you."

"It's all my fault."

"Don't say that."

She pulled herself out of my arms and for the first time took her eyes away from the window. "It is, Derek, I'm a resident and I'm going specialize in neo-natal, I should have known something was wrong."

I moved forward to touch her but she put her hands up. "Addie, come here." I looked at her but there was no sign of movement. "Please?"

She moved back over to me and I took her hands. I lent down to see her eyes.

"This is not your fault, Addie." She turned her head away from me, I pulled it back. "Addison you couldn't have known, okay." She fell into my arms and cried.

"Yes, I could have, I was just too busy trying to impress attendings."

"Come on, lets go in." I dragged her by the hand.

He was right by the window. I moved round so that we were in front of the incubator; Addison was clinging to me now. It always felt odd when she needed me because normally she was so strong. He was perfect, a head full of black hair and deep blue eyes hidden by his small eyelids. He was tiny, the wires swamped his body, it made him seem even more perfect, so vulnerable and calm. Addison pulled the front of the incubator down and with one arm touched his hand, the other arm still tightly gripped onto me. I didn't need to fake a smile now because, in this second, I was the happiest man on the planet. I was standing with my wife and my son, what could be better. Even Addison had a smile on her face.

The door creaked open, which made both me and Addison jump. It was Dr Lewis, one of the best neo-natal surgeons at the hospital, but I'm sure Addison would be better; she already was. Mark was following her; he must have been her resident today. You normally didn't see Dr Lewis without Addison in tow, but today was different. She picked up his chart.

"Do you want me to get straight to the point?"

I looked down to Addison who, in turn, looked back up to me and we just nodded.

"He's come so far since yesterday, he's a strong chap."

I stroked his hand and smiled at him. Of course he was strong, he was a Shepherd.

"For being at only 29, he's doing great." Mark chipped in from behind her. Dr Lewis shot his head around and gave Mark a look, which could have killed.

"I'll be honest… yesterday I didn't think there was much hope, but today he's doing well. I don't see if he carries on like this why he won't make a full recovery." She smiled "but he is going to have to stay in here for a while okay?"

Addison made eye contact with me again and the tight grip to my side was loosened.

"Okay, thanks Dr Lewis" I managed to get out.

Dr Lewis left the room, Addison and me just stayed there, staring at our son, who was going to be just fine.

"Why aren't you two jumping off the walls with happiness?" We didn't answer. "Hello? He's going to fine."

"I know, I just thought the worst." Addison stood up straighter as she spoke to Mark and I felt her relax.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I've got to catch up with Dr Lewis, what a fun day I'm having. You know there's no money in neo-natal, Addie." Addie and me laughed. "There are my friends."

He went to leave, but popped his head back in through the door. "You guys better decide on a name, now that he's going to be okay." He smiled and closed the door, I watched him walk past the window. Addison grabbed my face and embraced me in a kiss.

"I love you." Every time she told me she loved me it still felt like the first time. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too, Addie." I kissed her again and then we both looked at our little boy. "Mark's right, he does need a name."

"Leo."

"What? I thought you didn't like that? I thought you wanted-"

"He looks like a Leo, Leo Derek Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Its perfect." I looked down at Leo. He opened his eyelids to reveal his eyes, they matched mine.

"He's perfect. I can't believe he's all ours."

"I can. I hope he's just like you."

"Me too." I nudged her "What? He already looks identical to you."

"That's true. I better call my mum, she'll be worried." She turned back and kissed me again.

"Don't be long, okay?" She looked concerned; I didn't want to leave them either.

"I won't." I leant down to speak to Leo " Daddy won't be long, you look after your mummy." I looked back to Addison. "Do you want to tell Naomi because if she spots me I will be mobbed for info."

"You can tell her, I'm not leaving him anytime soon. Make sure you update Sam as well."

"Okay, will do." I kissed her again over the incubator. "Bye."

I left and looked at them through the window. I couldn't believe that was my wife and son in there.

**Present day**

Addison was right about the baby. I should give her a chance; you never know how strong a baby is. It was the end of a long day and so I was going to give her that chance. I went back to the NICU; the memories of the day Leo was born still with me. There was a point just after he was born where I though we would never see his first birthday. Let alone his tenth.

I picked up her chart and looked at the monitors. This wasn't possible, she was stronger.

"You are fighter." I studied the monitors more carefully. I didn't notice Addie enter the room. Until she was standing right there next me like she was all those years ago. She followed my eyes to the monitor.

"Look at that." I thought she would be gloating that I was wrong, but she was just pleased she was doing so well. "Her BP is stabilizing."

"She's stronger then she was this morning. There's no reason why she should be, but she is." I sat down in the rocking chair and filled the new stats into the chart.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Addison was mesmerized by the baby; It was like watching her with Leo.

"I'll tell you what, if she makes it through the night and gets a bit stronger, we'll operate." Addison turned to face me and smiled. I couldn't help but return her smile; It made me slightly angry, I was supposed to be angry at her, not smiling at her. Although having spent some time with Leo and thinking back to all those years ago, when we were happy, my anger dissipated.

"We could deal with us in three ways you know, Derek." I was intrigued. "Option one, you can forgive me, then me, you and Leo can go home and move on with our lives. Like adults and as a family." I put the chart down as Addison walked over to me. " Option two, I apologize, you forgive me and come home, but, this is the good part, you can bring it up when we fight." I smiled and laughed

"Are you trying to be funny?" I couldn't get the stupid smile of my face.

"Satan can be funny." She leant closer

"What's the third?"

"There is none." She kissed me just like she had when we found out Leo was okay. "I just know I still love you."

I watched her leave, feeling the same way I had when she first told me she loved me.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review, tell me if you liked it, if you want something different or if any ideas.**


End file.
